Amigas
by nodame12
Summary: Flaky esta profundamente celosa por el acercamiento de Flippy y Petunia, pero Lammy la ayudara, como buena amiga, a resolver sus dudas, mediante la confecion... (Advertencia: Contenido yuri...)


_-Estoy tan celosa!-Admitió Flaky, completamente sonroja-._

_-Lammy tomo un sorbo de su bebida, mirando al su amiga- No crees que te preocupas demasiado?-Luego hizo una pausa para suspirar- Además, vos y Flippy todavía no son novio o sí?-._

_-La chica dejo escapar algunas lágrimas, apenada- Tienes razón… Pero… A mi… Flippy…-._

_-Lammy la observo preocupada, luego sonrió. Tomando a la pelirroja por la parte posterior de la cabeza la atrajo a hacia ella, haciendo que ambas chicas tocaran sus frentes- Si te demuestro que entre Petunia y Flppy no hay nada, te quedaras más tranquila?-._

_-Flaky se sonrojo un poco ante la cercanía de sus rostros, pero aun así asintió. Lammy sonrió- Entonces haremos estos…-._

_Flaky estaba parada frente al vestidor del segundo piso, los vestidores femeninos que ya casi nadie usaba, trago saliva antes de golpear la puerta. Espero y, al no recibir respuesta decidió probar girar el picaporte, este cedió ante su tembloroso tacto. Una vez que estuvo adentro busco a su amiga con la mirada, pero no la encontró._

_El lugar era un pasillo con bancas en el medio, ubicadas en dos hileras, a ambos lados las paredes quedaban cubiertas por grandes casilleros, capaces de contener todo el uniforme estirado._

_-La pelirroja prodigio a inspeccionar uno- Waa, son más amplios que los que tenemos en el gimnasio!-Dijo sorprendida, luego vio la hilera que se extendía hacia su derecha- Pero son muy pocos…Debe ser por eso que ya no se usan, no tendríamos ni para todas las chicas de mi aula…- Se sorprendió ante su razonamiento y sonrió orgullosa- Oh, Flaky eres tan lista, jojo…-Dijo con una voz demasiado orgullosa como para ser verdadera-._

_Entonces se sorprendió, que era ese sonido, pasos! Y se dirigen hacia acá! Flaky miro a su alrededor, al ver como el picaporte giraba a lo único que atino fue a esconderse en el casillero._

_-"Esperen! Porque me escondo!"-Pensó la pelirroja, pero al tratar de abrir la puerta esta parecía trabada- Mierda…-Susurro cuando pudo reconocer las voces que acababan de entrar-._

_Lammy fue la primera en entrar, tras ella aparecieron una peli rosada aparentemente emocionada y una peli azul un tanto sonrojada, Giggles y Petunia! Flaky se paró de puntitas de pie para llegar a las pequeñas rendijas horizontales, ahora sus dudas eran certezas, pero porque Lammy las había traído?_

_-En ese momento Flaky recordó lo del día anterior-"Mañana iras al vestuario en el segundo piso, yo le diré a Flippy que vaya y entonces le confesaras tus sentimientos"-La pelirroja se había negado en un inicio, pero reconocía que esa era la única manera de saber si el peliverde gustaba de ella. Unas risitas juguetonas le llamaron la atención y ella tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar que un grito se escapara de entre sus labios-._

_No sabía bien de que iba la cosa pero de pronto Lammy había agarrado de la muñeca a Petunia y la había atraído hacia ella, entonces ambos chicas se besaron._

_-Petunia se separó de ella completamente roja- Qu-Que haces!?...-._

_-Lammy se relamió los labios, que enseguida esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa- No te hagas la tímida, sé que te gusto ruda, jeje-._

_-No… No es eso-Dijo la peli azul cada vez más apenada- Y… Y qué tal si alguien viene?-._

_-Yo también quiero!-Dijo Giggles animada, tomando los pechos de la joven quien gimió, sorprendida- Petunia… En el cine no pareció molestarte…-Luego de eso lamio el cuello de su compañera, quien suspiro excitada-._

_-Lo hicieron en el cine y no me invitaron-Rio Lammy, fingiendo estar celosa- Ambas van a merecer un castigo- Entonces las separo, poniéndose entre medio de ellas y, a continuación, se puso a intercambiar largos besos con cada una-._

_Flaky estaba más roja que un tomate y no podía evitar un débil temblequeo, pero reconoció otra sensación, era un cosquilleo que iba desde sus pies hasta su acalorado rostro, odiaba admitir que estaba siendo una mirona-"Tal vez debería salir y discul…"- Pero entonces se imaginó la escena, no sería nada bueno y, además, sentía que no saldría indemne de ese cuarto… Pero, tenía que admitir, que una pequeña parte de ella quería salir y ver qué pasaba, no parecían pasarla mal-._

_La chica se había distraído tanto que se olvidó de ver la escena, por lo que volvió a ponerse de puntitas de pie para ver. Petunia ya estaba completamente desnuda y Giggles se hallaba entre sus pierna, la blusa de la peli rosa también había caído. Fue entonces que Flaky busco a su amiga y la encontró al costado de ambas chicas, sacándose su remera, dejando a la vista sus enormes atributos. Pero no fue solo eso lo que llamo la atención de la pelirroja, sino el hecho de que, por un instante, los ojos de Lammy se posaron en el casillero donde ella estaba y, podría jurar, que hasta había sonreído con picardía, luego se inclinó sobre Petunia y la beso, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la peli azul._

_-Flaky se sonrojo al sentir ese extraño cosquilleo, ahora más fuerte, extenderse hasta centrarse en sus puntos sensibles-"Que…Me pasa…?"-Pensó inocentemente mientras sus manos se movían sobre su cuerpo, rosando con delicadeza las zonas sensibles, cada vez más acaloradas-._

_-Para ese entonces Lammy se había apoyado junto al casillero, cruzada de brazos, Giggles y Petunia la miraron curiosas- No te vas a unir, Lammy-sempai?-Pregunto la peli rosada con expresión inocente-._

_-Lammy rio- No, recuerden que están castigas, asique solo las voy a observar-._

_-Eso es avergonzó!-Grito Petunia, completamente sonrojada- Además, si no participas te aburrirás-._

_-Lammy se relamió los labios-Créeme que no…-De un movimiento rápido abrió el casillero y Flaky cayo torpemente al suelo- No? Flaky?-._

_-FLAKY!?-Gritaron las chicas sonrojadas, parando de golpe-._

_-cálmese y sigan jugando-Dijo tranquilizadora la peli violeta, luego se inclinó junto a su amiga, acariciándole el rostro-Vez, Flaky, ella por ahora tiene otros gustos…-Lammy señalo a sus compañeras, quienes habían intercambiado lugares-._

_-Ya…Ya veo…-Dijo Flaky sonrojada, se quedó mirando a las chicas uno segundos, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada divertida de Lammy agacho la cabeza-._

_-Lammy la observo con una sonrisa antes de tomar su mentón y besarla. Luego paso una mano por debajo de la remera de la pelirroja, quien gimió al sentir la suave mano de la peli violeta masajeando su seno-… Nooo…-Dijo en un susurro Flaky cuando Lammy levanto su remera y se colocó sobre ella, haciendo que sus senos se rosaran mutuamente-._

_-La pelirroja se sorprendió al notar que su amiga se ponía en cuatro patas sobre ella pero no la tocaba. Lammy observo su rostro confundido y sonrió con malicia- Yo no te obligare, Flaky… A menos que me pidas yo no voy a seguir-._

_Flaky guardo silencio y fue entonces cuando los gemidos de la Peli azul y la Peli rosa se escucharon en todo su esplendor, ambas voltearon a verlas, Giggles estaba sobre petunia, introduciendo su dedo mayor dentro de la intimidad de su compañera, mientras que Petunia hacia lo mismo pero en la parte posterior de la chica. Flaky dejó escapar pequeños suspiros de excitación, volvió a mirar a Lammy y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro completamente sonrojado – Sos mala… Por-Por favor si-sigue…-._

_-Lammy se inclinó sobre ella y lamio sus lágrimas- No llores, Flaky-chan… te voy a hacer sentir bien…-._

_-Flaky se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su ropa interior ya había sido arrebatada y un dedo cálido acariciaba su interior, su cuerpo se curvo al sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor- Ahh…Du-Duele… Aahh!-Se quejó entre jadeos-._

_-Relájate y veras como llega el placer-Susurro Lammy en su oído para luego morderle la oreja-._

_Flaky trato de relajar y pronto una nueva sensación invadió su pequeño cuerpo virginal, era una sensación capaz de hacer que su mente quedara totalmente en blanco, Lammy pareció darse cuenta e introdujo aún más su dedo, haciendo que la chica volviera a curvarse._

_-Recuerda que Flippy es un hombre de guerra, Flaky…-Dijo Lammy divertida- Debes prepararte para las envestidas un tanto violentas-Dijo, acelerando el movimiento con su mano, a la vez que sumaba un segundo dedo-._

_-Aah! No…. No hables de… No hables de Fli…ppy ahora…-Dijo Flaky, cubriéndose el rostro apenada al recordar en tal situación a su amado soldado-._

_-Lammy al notarlo la beso con delicadeza, luego sonrió con dulzura- Flaky, vos no estas traicionando a Nadia-Dijo con vos casi maternal- No me molesta si lo llamas a él entre tus gemidos-._

_-No…-Dijo Flaky cortante, esto sorprendió a la peli violeta- Vos sos mi amiga… Lammy… Yo…-Entonces su rostro se sonrojo tanto como su rostro-No… no quiero insultarte… Ahora… Vos me… me estás haciendo sentir…Esto…-Al ver la sonrisa expectante de Lammy agrego- Sentir bien…-._

_-Eso era lo que quería oír-Dijo Lammy, luego coloco un pierna entre las de Flaky, mientras le dejaba chupones en sus pequeños pechos- Ahora imítame, Flaky-chan- ._

_Sin más la peli violeta comenzó a mover el cuerpo, como si simulara las envestidas de un hombre, frotando su intimidad contra la de Flaky lo mejor que podía, esta última, antes siquiera de darse cuenta, estaba coordinando sus movimientos con los de su compañera._

_El cuarto se llenó de los jadeos y gemidos de las cuatro chicas, quienes se dieron el lujo de disfrutar una de la otra, cuando el timbre sonó, señalando el final de las clases, y, ahogando a su vez el gemido de éxtasis de las cuatro jóvenes, estas ya habían llegado al clímax con éxito. Flaky se sentó con dificultad, su cuerpo aun temblaba, mas por el agotamiento que por el temor, las otras chicas ya se habían vestido para cuando ella por fin logro analizar lo que acababa de hacer._

_-Sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos-… Yo… yo…-._

_-Las chicas la miraron sorprendida, pero luego sonrieron entre ella, comenzando a tomar la ropa de la pelirroja prosiguieron a vestirla con delicadeza para que ella no se estremeciera. Al sentirse contenida Flaky logro calmarse y dejar de llorar- nosotras nos vamos adelantando…-Dijeron Giggles, dándole una sonrisa de despedida a Flaky, Petunia la siguió de cerca. La pelirroja noto como ambas chicas entrelazaron sus manos-._

_-Lammy la abrazos por la espalda, recostándose sobre ella- No te preocupes, Flaky, vos no hiciste nada malo. No engañaste a nadie… Además…-La peli violeta le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla- Vos y yo no seremos pareja ni nada… Después de todo sos mi mejor amiga-._

_-Tienes razón Lammy… Muchas gracias…-Dijo Flaky, secándose las lágrimas. Entonces la peli violeta cayó al suelo, suspirando de alegría- Que pasa, Lammy!? Estas bien!?-._

_-Si…Si…Es solo-Los ojos lilas se aguaron por unas pequeñas lagrimas-… Que creí… Que ya no querrías ser mi amiga…-._

_-Flaky la abrazo con ternura, era su turno de consolarla- Claro que siguieras siendo mi amiga, Lammy-chan…-Entonces la pelirroja le robo un pico que hizo que la chica abriera los ojos llenos de sorpresa-._

_-F-Flaky que…!?-Dijo Lammy viendo como la chica salía hasta el umbral-._

_-Creo que no me confesare a Flippy aun…-Entonces Flaky le dio una brillante sonrisa y agrego-…-._

-Lammy sonrió sonrojada al leer la última frase- _Me gustaría intentar ser más que amigas… Aceptas?...-Dijo Flaky, extendiéndole la mano a Lammy quien la estrecho con una sonrisa de profunda alegría, su vida juntas recién empezaba, FIN…-_Entonces la chica cerro el libro con una sonrisa y lo abrazo, como si este fuera su tesoro-.

Lammy había estado allí un buen rato, había salido temprano del trabajo y decidió sentarse a terminar de escribir uno de los tantos relatos en su cuaderno.

-Lammy?...-La susodicha levanto la cabeza al reconocer la voz que la llamaba- Si sos vos!-Grito una Flaky mucho más madura, con el pelo apenas más abajo que las orejas- Como has estado? Tanto tiempo-.

-Lammy se puso de pie y correspondió el abrazo de su amiga- Todo bien por suerte… Como está la familia?-.

-Bien, gracias a dios el niño no salió a su tío Fliqpy, jeje-Dijo Flaky, señalando a un hombre que cargaba a un niño sobre sus hombros, este tenía el cabello rojo de su madre y los ojos verde de su padre-.

-Es muy lindo…-Dijo Lammy sonriendo, estaba profundamente feliz por su amiga-.

-Mama!-Grito el niño y Flippy giro a verlas, sonriente ambos las saludaron- .

-Debo irme, fue un gusto volver a verte, Lammy-Dijo Flaky abrazándola- Saludos a Pickles, adiós-.

-Lammy la vio alejarse junto con su familia y sintió una lagrima escamar por su mejilla, apretó entre sus brazos su cuaderno. Entonces un brazo le pazo por la cintura- Hola mi amor, me esperaste mucho…-.

-Lammy sonrió, ella también debía seguir adelante- No cariño…-Dijo Besando a su amado peliverde, el segundo gran amor de su vida-.

-Oh, otra vez escribiendo? Algún día me lo vas a mostrar?-Pregunto Pickles curioso-.

-Algún día te lo mostrare…-Dijo Lammy rodeando la cintura e su marido. Cuando este se distrajo abandono su cuaderno en el suelo, luego dijo la razón por la que había venido a verlo realmente- Tengo una noticia que darte…-Dijo llevándose una mano al vientre, la sonrisa en el rostro de Pickles hizo que otra se dibujara en el rostro de la peli violeta-.

Era su turno de formar una familia…

* * *

**Espero que les gustara, este es el primer yuri que escribo**

**se me antojo probar una vez el escribir algu con este tinte xD**

**me gustaria que me dijeran que les parecio, les gusto, les disgusto, les encanto, les parecio horroroso, etc...**

**Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
